ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Atomix
Atomix is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Atomix has a humanoid robotic appearance. He has a green and white body with large cylinders on his arms near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, which constantly move. He has the same energy on his Omnitrix-shaped chest. His mouth doesn't move when he talks and his head is a pointed, armored helmet. Atomix wears the Omnitrix symbol on his green and white belt. Personality Atomix acts with a kind of "righteous" personality and speaks to others with proper titles, such as referring to Max as "grandfather" and Gwen as "cousin". Atomix names his special attacks, much like a character from an anime show. Powers and Abilities FaFBM (656).png|Nuclear Punch FaFBM (660).png|Atomic Blasts FaFBM (683).png|Heat Generation FaFBM (689).png|Fissile Whistle FaFBM (695).png|Flight FaFBM (699).png|Nuclear Kick FaFBM (710).png|Nuclear Winner VSB (416).png|Fusion Cuisine As his name implies, Atomix can create and manipulate atomic or nuclear energy using his hands, which can do a massive amount of damage to its surroundings. Fundamentally, he is a walking nuclear reactor. The way Atomix creates his nuclear blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" It is not crucial for him to chant every attack, but doing so will focus an attack's power and cause substantially more damage. Atomix is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects.For a Few Brains More Atomix is capable of flight and, as such, he can perform a flying ramming attack called the Fissile Whistle. Atomix is strong enough to take out an Evolved Vaxasaurian with a single punch, and kick an object up nearly past a planet's atmosphere. Atomix can generate a massive blast of energy dubbed "Nuclear Winner". This move can easily knock out enemies, as well as devastate the surrounding area. Atomix's hard body gives him substantial protection against physical attacks.Malgax Attacks Atomix can generate an orb of nuclear energy called a Fusion Cuisine, which can burn up Zs'Skayr and greatly harm Lord Transyl. The light generated by the orb is shown to be very bright, as everyone present gets blinded by it. He can also make the attack continue even after he turns back into Ben.The Vampire Strikes Back Although he has never trained himself to do so, Atomix can produce nuclear energy shields for defense. Weaknesses Atomix is boundlessly overconfident and can cause a total meltdown. Atomix can get tired after using up most of his energy. History |-|Ben 10 = *Atomix was mentioned in Ken 10 as one of Ben 10,000's aliens. To Ken's disappointment, Atomix was not one of the aliens in the Omnitrix given to him by his father. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben * Atomix first appeared in For a Few Brains More, where he was accidentally unlocked and named by Azmuth, and defeated Negative Ultimate Humungousaur and Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey. * In The Vampire Strikes Back, Atomix created a light fusion to burn up Zs'Skayr and harm Lord Transyl. He then made the 'Fusion Cuisine' stay active just in case Zs'Skayr ever came back to Anur Transyl. *In Weapon XI: Part 1, Atomix broke into the Rooters' base base in the Null Void. *In Malgax Attacks, Atomix was defeated by Malgax. *In A New Dawn, Atomix appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 4 *''For a Few Brains More'' (first appearance) ;Season 5 *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' ;Season 6 *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' (cameo) ;Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse Ben *''Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!'' (Issue 4, Issue 5, Issue 6) Ben-Bots *''Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!'' (Issue 4, Issue 5) Naming and Translations Trivia *Atomix is Ben's second most powerful alien; the overall most powerful being Alien X. *Like Rath and Echo Echo, Atomix gives names to his attacks and moves. *Atomix is one of Ken's favorite aliens. In fact, Ken seemed to be most excited to turn into Atomix than any other alien when he got his Omnitrix.Ken 10 *Atomix was first seen in the Season 4 sneak peek of Omniverse. *Incorporating Atomix into Omniverse and giving him a physical form and powers was Derrick J. Wyatt's idea. *Atomix was designed by Dou Hong. *Even though Atomix has a Galvan tech symbol on his chest, it doesn't necessarily mean that his species is related to the Galvan in any way shape or form. *The way Atomix charges his attacks is based on Goku's Kamehameha chant in the Dragon Ball franchise, but sounds like the "Homina Homina Homina" exclamation of Ralph Kramden from The Honeymooners. *Atomix's voice is similar to a traditional superhero. **Atomix's voice is very similar to Aquaman from Batman: The Brave and the Bold, both of whom are voiced by John DiMaggio. **His voice also bears a lot of resemblance to Zapp Brannigan from Futurama, as well as Captain LaserBeam, who is also voiced by DiMaggio, from The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *Atomix is the only alien to have been manually unlocked by accident in Omniverse, and was the fifth overall; the first four being Cannonbolt, Wildvine, Ditto, and Rath. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt See Also *Atomic-X (fusion of Alien X and Atomix) Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Males